


Минуя северные горы

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Romance, WTF OE rare pairings 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Айрис и Селина решают самостоятельно доставить письмо Эпинэ Лионелю Савиньяку.





	Минуя северные горы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Айрис вошла в комнату, хмурясь и кусая губы. Реджинальд, заметив ее, приподнял голову с подушки и попытался сесть, но зашелся в кашле.  
  
— Не вставай, — Айрис остановилась возле окна и принялась перебирать увесистые сероватые кисти на занавесках. Сверху сразу посыпалась пыль, и ткань пришлось отпустить. — Наль, ты не сможешь поехать к Савиньяку, да?  
  
План герцога Эпинэ был всем хорош, но они не учли одного — зимы. Реджинальд сильно простудился еще в пути, а по прибытии в Надор совсем слег и находился в постели уже несколько дней, но лихорадка не отпускала. Айрис волновалась одновременно и за него, и за герцога Алву — каждый день на счету, а теперь…  
  
— В ближайшее время, боюсь, нет, — Реджинальд закрыл глаза. — Может, послать кого-нибудь другого с письмом к герцогу Эпинэ? Или к Савиньяку?  
  
— Нет, — Айрис резко отвернулась от окна. — Мы не можем никому доверять. Не в этом деле, Наль. И не в этом доме. Здесь все слушают только ее, — при мысли о матери Айрис скривилась. — Нельзя рисковать. Она будет только рада, если монсеньор… Ничего. Не расстраивайся, — Айрис ободряюще улыбнулась, — и выздоравливай. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
* * *  
  
— Куда мы идем? — Селина зябко куталась в шаль. Бедная, она совершенно не выносит холод. Айрис невесело усмехнулась собственным мыслям — уж она-то с детства привыкла к ледяным камням надорских коридоров. Когда Дик приехал сюда прошлой зимой, он приказал натопить замок, но, как только он уехал, мать вернула старые порядки. Да, Айрис тогда не выдержала и убежала почти сразу, но Дик уже успел натворить дел в Олларии. Закатные твари, только про него сейчас думать не хватало. Айрис невольно сжала кулаки, горечь от того, чью сторону выбрал брат, накатывала до сих пор вместе с гневом. Герцог Эпинэ поначалу казался таким же, но в итоге вышло, что он совсем другой.  
  
— Сюда. Только тихо, — Айрис огляделась, но немногочисленные слуги были заняты приготовлением обеда, а мать, скорее всего, на службе в часовне вместе с сестрами. Айрис не пошла. Находиться в обществе матери с каждым не то что днем, а часом становилось все невыносимее.  
  
Она сожгла привезенные в подарок сестрам платья! Дейдри и Эдит заслуживали лучшего, чем жизнь здесь.  
  
Айрис решительно шла вперед. Нет, хватит, она слушаться мать больше не намерена. Не после всего, что случилось.  
  
В комнатах Дика оказалось пыльно и пусто, как будто и не было здесь никого никогда. Айрис уверенно проследовала в дальние покои, где в двух больших сундуках хранились старые вещи брата.  
  
— Наль не сможет, — Айрис откинула крышку сундука и закашлялась от поднявшейся пыли. — Значит, придется все делать самим, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Селину. — Только скажи сразу — ты со мной?  
  
— С тобой.  
  
Айрис отрывисто кивнула и закопалась в содержимое сундука.  
  
Вещи Дика… Айрис закрыла глаза на мгновение. Может быть, если все получится, герцог Эпинэ сможет поговорить с ним? Вряд ли Дик станет слушать ее или даже монсеньора, но Эпинэ — вдруг?.. Надежда казалась такой глупой, такой призрачной, но просто так отречься от брата Айрис не могла. Она помнила его другим, помнила детство, проведенное вместе, и все их приключения — сначала до гибели отца, когда все было по-другому, но и потом тоже, когда, несмотря ни на что, и вопреки порядкам матери, они находили время друг для друга. Капитан Рут отказывался учить ее фехтованию и постоянно говорил о том, что это не для женщин. Но Дик тайком научил ее основному — тому, что тогда знал сам. Совместные скачки, летние дни, проведенные в цветущих полях и холмах, и зимние вечера у единственного натопленного очага или в постели с лихорадкой — но вместе. Всегда вместе.  
  
Закатные твари, не время сейчас расклеиваться!  
  
Две мужские рубашки, две пары штанов и старые куртки легли на постель. Айрис подошла к окну, выглянула во двор, словно проверяя что-то, а потом начала распускать шнуровку на платье.  
  
— Помоги мне, Сэль. И сама тоже раздевайся. Надо посмотреть, как эти вещи будут на нас смотреться.  
  
— Ты хочешь?.. — Селина неверяще ахнула.  
  
— Поехать на север, переодевшись в мужчин. Именно это я и хочу сделать, — Айрис усмехнулась. — Если я правильно поняла герцога Эпинэ, маршал Савиньяк находится за Танпом, к северу от Старого Карлиона. Если выехать на Надорский тракт, а потом свернуть на Старый Торкский — мы выйдем прямиком к Савиньяку. Но нужно спешить — он может сменить позиции или выдвинуться к Кадане вместо Олларии — и что мы будем делать тогда?  
  
— Но дорога… это же опасно, Айри!  
  
— Ничего, мы сможем, если ехать вместе. Всего лишь несколько дней пути. Сэль, ну же. Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, пока монсеньор в Багерлее! И, кто знает, для него каждый день может оказаться решающим. Никто другой нам не поможет, никто! Мы должны это сделать сами. Я не могу довериться никому другому, ты же знаешь. Подумай о монсеньоре.  
  
Селина словно во сне приблизилась к Айрис и положила руки на шнуровку платья.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я хорошо знаю эти места, — Айрис поправила штаны и накинула куртку на плечи. — Перед отъездом еще взгляну на карты, но я и так помню дорогу — в Ларак мы ездили почти тем же путем. Меня брали с собой всего пару раз, но я запомнила нужные ориентиры. Думаю, справлюсь. Ну, что скажешь?  
  
— Тебя не отличить от какого-нибудь корнета, — Селина улыбнулась — явно вспомнила о своем брате в Южной армии. — Только волосы…  
  
— Заколем наверх и уберем под шляпы. Плащи закроют одежду. Сейчас зима, это не будет выглядеть глупо или подозрительно, а заодно скроет наши фигуры. Хотя груди у нас обеих и так достаточно маленькие, чтобы быть незаметными под мужскими одеждами, — Айрис окинула взглядом Селину, и та невольно смутилась, заметив, что подруга смотрит на ее грудь.  
  
— Ты уже все продумала, — удивилась Селина.  
  
— Продумала, — мрачно подтвердила Айрис. — Потому что у нас нет выбора. Повернись.  
  
Селина подняла волосы, а Айрис спустила ее платье с плеч, помогая. Мелькнула внезапная мысль, что у Селины такая мягкая, приятная и гладкая кожа — словно герцогиня на самом деле она — а ведь ей бы пошло. Селина отпустила волосы и потянула платье вниз. Айрис помотала головой — что за дурацкие мысли? — отвела взгляд от талии и ложбинки внизу поясницы, и протянула Селине рубашку.  
  
— Я не умею завязывать шнуровку по-мужски, — Селина виновато одернула широковатые для нее рукава. — То есть умею на братьях, я помогала Герарду и Жюлю, но не на себе.  
  
— Давай сделаю, — Айрис ловко затянула шнуровку. — Я Дику в детстве тоже иногда помогала с одеждой, — пояснила она, — когда мы летом где-нибудь играли, а погода была слишком жаркой, — она закусила губу. — Впрочем, теперь это неважно. Он сделал свой выбор, а я свой. Вот так, — Айрис подтолкнула Селину к зеркалу на стене и задумчиво уставилась на их отражения.  
  
А Селина выглядела красивой даже в мужских одеждах. Хорошо, что эти вещи сохранились — они обе как раз такого роста, как Дик несколько лет назад. Вполне подойдет. Айрис вздернула подбородок и насмешливо улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну что, эр… Герард, готов отправиться в путь?  
  
Селина недоуменно моргнула, а потом поняла и поинтересовалась.  
  
— А ты кем будешь, Айри? И можно ли мне называться именем брата?  
  
— Да кто об этом узнает? — отмахнулась Айрис. — А так, по крайней мере, не забудем вымышленные имена и не оговоримся случайно.  
  
— Так кем ты будешь?  
  
— Ричардом, — решила Айрис. — Не сказать, что меня сейчас радует это имя, но кошки с ним.  
  
— Когда поедем? — показалось, или в голубых глазах Селины мелькнул азарт? Хотя Айрис тоже не терпелось убраться подальше от замка, каким бы опасным ни казалось будущее путешествие.  
  
— Как только я достану все необходимое и надежно спрячу. Одежда у нас есть, но нужно еще оружие и деньги. О последнем можно не волноваться благодаря герцогу Эпинэ, но оружие мне придется доставать очень осторожно. Мать туда не заходит, но слуги доложат, если что-то пропадет из оружейного зала.  
  
— Я плохо держусь в седле, — Селина стянула куртку, зябко поежившись. Рубашка сползала с ее узких плеч, несмотря на плотно затянутую шнуровку, — и не умею обращаться с оружием.  
  
Айрис тоже принялась стягивать одежду и аккуратно складывать обратно в сундук.  
  
— Я умею. Об этом не беспокойся — раньше, когда она, — Айрис всегда по-особому выделяла это «она», если речь шла о матери, — точно не могла знать, я фехтовала с Ричардом. Не сказать, что являюсь первой шпагой Талига, но в здешних краях этого будет достаточно. Насчет лошадей — я оседлаю тебе Майпо, она спокойная и не понесет вдруг, испугавшись. А вот мне придется взять Баловника, — хмыкнула она.  
  
— Почему? — Селина не разбиралась в лошадях, но тон Айрис явно указывал на какой-то подвох.  
  
— Потому что если его оставить, он разбудит весь Надор своим ржанием, — со вздохом призналась Айрис, закрывая крышку сундука. — Ни одна из наших лошадей не сравнится с Бьянко, — добавила она с горечью, — но уж какие есть. Не мориски, но будет в любом случае быстрее, чем пешком. А теперь надеваем платья и идем на ужин. И помни — никому об этом ни слова.  
  
* * *  
  
Над замком нависли темные, тяжелые тучи — вот-вот должна была начаться метель. Наверно, удачно. Да, скорее удачно, чем нет, несмотря на опасность. Айрис вздернула подбородок, глядя на небо. Если успеть до метели, потом следов будет не найти. Замок тонул в зловещей тишине — то есть тонул бы, если бы не топанье Невепря, эхо которого долетало даже до ее покоев. Как можно жить в этом склепе? Как она могла раньше здесь жить, думая, что по-другому не бывает?  
  
— Ты надела еще одну шерстяную рубашку? — спросила она у Селины, седлая Баловника. Конюх уже спал, но Айрис и сама умела седлать лошадей, в детстве она часто сбегала на конюшню возиться с лошадьми, если была чем-либо расстроена. Кто бы мог подумать, что давние увлечения в итоге ей пригодятся. Айрис усмехнулась собственным мыслям — вышивать и молиться она ненавидела, а вот ездить верхом и фехтовать ей нравилось всегда. Мысль о предстоящей дороге почему-то вызывала радостное предвкушение, никогда раньше Айрис не ощущала себя настолько свободной — ото всех.  
  
— Да, — Селина выглядела испуганной и какой-то совсем маленькой в мужских одеждах.  
  
— Хорошо, — Айрис глубже натянула шляпу и кивнула Селине. — Идем. Если будем тянуть дольше, попадем в метель.  
  
— Айри, что сделает мама, когда найдет мое письмо? — Селина неловко устроилась в седле, и теперь смотрела на Айрис сверху вниз, перебирая поводья Майпо.  
  
Айрис снова поймала себя на том, как разглядывает выбившиеся из-под шляпы светлые пряди. Несвоевременно, но… почему некоторые люди — как Селина и как монсеньор — рождаются настолько красивыми? Словно они больше, чем просто люди. Айрис не завидовала, нет — ей просто нравилось смотреть на таких людей. Селина выглядела как принцесса из сказки, а не простая девушка, представленная ко двору монсеньором.  
  
— Она поймет, почему мы так поступили, — Айрис вскочила в седло Баловника и поправила слишком большие для нее мужские перчатки.  
  
— Она могла поехать с нами.  
  
Айрис отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Вряд ли ей удалось бы переодеться в мужчину, — пояснила она. — А нас точно примут за мальчишек — это важно. Не волнуйся, ты же написала, что мы в порядке и знаем, что делаем.  
  
— А мы точно это знаем?  
  
— А как ты сама думаешь?  
  
— Мне страшно, — вдруг призналась Селина.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это ради монсеньора. Мы должны спасти его, — Айрис хлопнула Майпо по крупу, посылая вперед, и ударила Баловника по бокам.  
  
«Я знаю», по крайней мере, звучало куда лучше, чем «я тоже боюсь».  
  
* * *  
  
Метель началась почти сразу, как только они выехали за ворота замка. На мосту лошади было закапризничали, не желая идти вперед, но Айрис удалось с ними справиться — она взяла Майпо в повод на всякий случай, заметив, как сократилась видимость из-за снега, а то Селина и правда не выглядела уверенной в седле, тем более мужском. Но ветер дул в спину, не в лицо, словно говорил им поторапливаться, а не останавливал. Было холодно и темно, громады гор казались синими провалами в никуда на фоне белого снега. Ветер завывал среди скал, и иногда казалось, что сами камни кричат человеческим голосом.  
  
Айрис передернула плечами, сердито нахлобучив широкополую шляпу глубже. Еще не хватало самой себе страхов напридумывать! Хотя в детстве ей иногда казалось, что она слышит голоса камней. С возрастом это ушло. Или она перестала обращать на это внимание? Дик тоже говорил о таком раньше, а потом перестал, но Айрис казалось, что он все равно продолжал слышать камни, просто не рассказывал об этом никому. Ей нравилось — только она замечала, только она знала его тайну. Порой детские мысли бывают странными и нелогичными, но необъяснимо правильными.  
  
— Айри! — неуверенный, испуганный голос Селины заставил ее остановиться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне показалось… — Селина смотрела куда-то вверх, на горные вершины. — Там какие-то тени, похожи на зверей… как вепри.  
  
— Что бы тебе ни показалось — тебе показалось, — решительно отрезала Айрис. — Не стоит останавливаться, едем дальше!  
  
Селина закусила губу, но не стала спорить и не смотрела больше по сторонам.  
  
Спустя несколько часов, почти под утро, Айрис указала вперед — слева от тракта сквозь снежную завесу маячило золотистое расплывающееся пятно. Постоялый двор. Снежные хлопья поредели, подтаяли, и пронизывающий ветер вдруг почти стих. Похоже, им удастся добраться до постоялого двора быстрее, чем можно было рассчитывать.  
  
— Отдохнем здесь пару часов, пока лошади не оправятся от дороги, — решила Айрис. Тишина ощущалась особенно ярко после гулких порывов ветра — словно сами Закатные твари бесновались этой ночью на вершинах скал. — Нельзя оставаться надолго — когда в Надоре обнаружат, что нас нет, начнут искать. Но немного отдохнуть можно.  
  
Селина кивнула, вцепившись в поводья и пригнувшись к шее Майпо.  
  
* * *  
  
— Любезный, будь добр, найди нам комнату и позаботься о лошадях, — голос Айрис стал одновременно более низким и более звонким — ни дать, ни взять молодой парень, и слегка небрежный тон — сразу понятно, что не из бедных. Селина старалась держаться в тени, не снимая шляпу и плащ, а вот Айрис спокойно подозвала хозяина трактира и теперь перечисляла ему нужное. — …поесть и разогретого вина. Подайте сразу, как будет готово, и можете быть свободны, — на стойку легла золотая монета, которая мгновенно переместилась в карман хозяина, расплывшегося в любезнейшей из улыбок и охотно заверившего, что для молодых господ все будет сделано в наилучшем виде. — Идем, Герард, — Айрис незаметно подмигнула Селине, и они проследовали наверх.  
  
В комнате оказалось тепло, даже жарко — пожалуй, сейчас это было главным. Айрис подошла к очагу, сняла мокрые перчатки, тяжелый от налипшего снега плащ и протянула ладони к огню.  
  
— Сейчас подадут вина и еду, — произнесла она своим обычным голосом, — а потом можно будет немного отдохнуть. Ох, как хорошо после такой метели. Иди сюда, Сэль, погрейся.  
  
Селина отложила плащ в сторону и подошла к огню.  
  
— Как здорово ты с ним разговаривала, Айри.  
  
Та усмехнулась — не без самодовольства.  
  
— Я запомнила, как между собой разговаривали солдаты монсеньора, с которыми я ехала в столицу, — сказала она, — и всего лишь стараюсь вести себя также. Главное — больше уверенности.  
  
В дверь постучали, и в комнату вошла молодая девушка, неся поднос с вином и закусками. Айрис замолчала, дожидаясь, пока девушка поставит поднос на стол.  
  
— Молодые господа не желают чего-нибудь еще?  
  
Заметив легкий румянец на ее щеках, Айрис приподняла бровь. Серьезно, что ли? И как на это реагировать — принять за комплимент или задуматься о том, насколько она, в отличие от Селины, неженственна? Айрис вдруг захотелось рассмеяться.  
  
— Благодарю, если будет нужно, мы сообщим, — весело ответила она и ущипнула девушку за бок.  
  
Та взвизгнула, ожидаемо хихикнула и скрылась за дверью. Селина уставилась на Айрис в полнейшем потрясении.  
  
— Что? — невозмутимо пожала плечами та. — Я же говорила — согласно моим наблюдениям, солдаты ведут себя именно так.  
  
— И с тобой тоже?  
  
— С трактирными девицами, — фыркнула Айрис. — А я — герцогиня Окделл. Разница все-таки есть, хотя по состоянию Надора и не скажешь, — она села за стол, налила вина себе и Селине и отломила хлеба с сыром. — Можешь снять шляпу, — сама Айрис уже зашвырнула упомянутый головной убор к плащу и перчаткам — сушиться. — Больше нас не побеспокоят. Садись, поешь и погрейся вином.  
  
Селина послушно стянула шляпу, несколько выбившихся из прически локонов рассыпались по плечам.  
  
— Не годится, — задумчиво протянула Айрис, рассматривая ее фигуру и продолжая откусывать сыр.  
  
— Что не годится? — удивилась Селина, подсаживаясь к столу.  
  
Айрис указала на волосы.  
  
— Заколки — это, конечно, хорошо, но ненадежно. Да и рискованно. Нам нужно подстичься, Сэль.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не обязательно совсем коротко — в армии носят и длинные волосы, и монсеньор тоже — но наш с тобой вид нужно менять. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
  
* * *  
  
Темно-русые пряди одна за другой падали на пол. Селина с каким-то суеверным ужасом смотрела на то, как Айрис обрезает себе волосы — коротко, вопреки собственным словам.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Айрис, кажется, заметила ее взгляд в зеркале. — Тебе я отрежу их чуть ниже плеч.  
  
— Но ты…  
  
— А мне так больше нравится. Будет как прическа Людей Чести — в этих краях такое часто встречается, — Айрис отрезала еще одну прядь и протянула ножницы Селине. — Подровняй, пожалуйста. Знаешь, — вдруг призналась она, когда Селина начала срезать выбивающиеся кончики волос, — мы ввязались в опасный заговор, монсеньор в Багерлее, Наль болен, а мы сбежали вот так… и я почему-то совершенно счастлива.  
  
— Почему? — Селина недоуменно остановилась.  
  
Отражение Айрис в зеркале усмехнулось.  
  
— Потому что я чувствую себя свободной. Сэль, это так здорово, ты не представляешь! Это… как скачка на мориске или линарце — когда летишь, а не еле тащишься, и перед тобой бесконечное поле цветов, и на свете больше нет ничего и никаких забот, — Айрис вздохнула, снова вспомнив о Бьянко. — Ладно. Давай теперь я тебя подстригу. Хм, а мне, пожалуй, нравится с короткими волосами, — сказала она, пока Селина устраивалась перед зеркалом. — Теперь не придется тратить столько времени на прическу и все эти шпильки.  
  
— Мама будет в ужасе, — вздохнула Селина.  
  
Айрис в ответ на это лишь развела руками.  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день они продолжили путь ближе к обеду. Погода выдалась чудесной — ясной, но не совсем морозной. После метели небо расчистилось, и снег блестел на солнце, рассыпаясь серебристыми искрами. Айрис решительно направляла Баловника вперед по тракту, растоптанный грязноватый снег комьями летел из-под копыт.  
  
Селина ехала чуть позади, с удивлением разглядывая подругу. Она еще со вчерашней ночи находилась в замешательстве от слов Айрис, но теперь видела, что это действительно так — ей нравилось все это: дорога, мужская одежда, опасность и приключения. Селина поймала себя на том, что улыбается — уверенность Айрис оказалась заразительной. Почему-то вот так, в этой скачке, стало казаться, что все обязательно будет хорошо.  
  
Мимо мелькали редкие дома, трактиры и леса, засыпанные снегом. Справа по-прежнему высились горы, и Селина засмотрелась на их величественные зубчатые вершины. Белые — где лежал снег, и сине-серые — где скалы и отвесные обрывы. Если подумать, то Надоры очень красивы. Почему же замок в таком запустении? Селина подумала о Герарде и о его письмах про разные науки — ведь и в Надорах, если подумать, тоже есть много полезного. Получается, дело не в самой провинции, а в людях, в управлении? Может, если заниматься этим будет кто-то другой, все изменится?  
  
Похоже, Айрис оказалась права и еще кое в чем. Никогда раньше Селина не делала ничего подобного, всегда только вышивала и слушалась других. А сейчас — оказывается, это здорово — просто скакать вперед.  
  
Селина снова взглянула на Айрис, теперь уже с искренним восхищением.  
  
* * *  
  
Ночью снова пошел снег — Айрис хмуро глядела в затянутое тучами небо, сидя у окна трактира. Она выглядела настолько непривычно с короткими волосами, но при этом Селине почему-то стала казаться красивее, чем раньше. Так странно. Она даже… красивее брата вот так, если подумать. Нет, не то что бы она не была красива и в платье, но… Селина помотала головой. Кажется, она сходит с ума, если думает об этом.  
  
— Что-то не так? — Селина подсела к Айрис на кровать и тронула за плечо.  
  
— Кошкина метель. Снова. Словно все против нас. В такую погоду дальше не отправиться.  
  
— Значит, подождем.  
  
— Я просто опасаюсь, что… ладно, неважно.  
  
Айрис закрыла лицо ладонями, а потом опустила руки и легко улыбнулась.  
  
— Что бы я делала без тебя, Сэль.  
  
— Айри? — Селина замерла, широко распахнув глаза, когда та коснулась ее щеки.  
  
Взгляд Айрис был непривычным — темным, сосредоточенным. Она вдруг подалась вперед и поцеловала Селину.  
  
— У тебя губы сладкие.  
  
— Айри…  
  
— Я говорила, что ты красива?  
  
— Но я же девушка.  
  
— И я тоже девушка, — Айрис хмыкнула. — И что? Иди сюда.  
  
Селина, словно во сне, придвинулась ближе к ней, удивленная тем, что отказываться совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— …я здесь.  
  
* * *  
  
На следующее утро Селина проснулась от громких, сердитых возгласов, доносившихся снизу. Айрис в комнате не было. Селина торопливо оделась, по-прежнему неловко путаясь в мужской рубашке, стянула волосы лентой, как ей показала Айрис, и спустилась вниз.  
  
Айрис обнаружилась за одним из столов вместе с тем седым капитаном из Надора. Селина ахнула и замерла, оставаясь в тени ступеней — от стола ее не было видно, да и капитан сидел к ней спиной.  
  
— Только посмотрите на себя, что вы сделали! — капитан Рут с ужасом и беспокойством смотрел на прическу Айрис. — Госпожа вас обыскалась, с ума сходит! Как вы вообще могли…  
  
— Довольно, капитан, — Айрис снова стала надорской герцогиней — властный взгляд и упрямство в серых глазах. — Я понимаю, что все волнуются, но мы не можем вернуться.  
  
— Сударыня, ваша матушка, конечно, тяжко с ней, — капитан Рут отвел взгляд, теребя в руках шляпу. — Но она же все равно вас любит.  
  
Айрис закрыла глаза.  
  
— Это я знаю. Но я не вернусь не поэтому.  
  
— Сударыня! — взмолился старый капитан. — Монсеньор Реджинальд сам собрался за вами ехать, а ведь он только встал с постели! Ну хоть о нем подумайте.  
  
Айрис нахмурилась.  
  
— Наль выздоровел? — осторожно спросила она.  
  
— Да, — кивнул капитан, не подозревая ни о чем. — Монсеньор с отцом сами собрались за вами.  
  
Селина внимательно наблюдала за тем, как меняется выражение лица Айрис — она догадалась, о чем та подумала, возможно, оно и к лучшему. Только бы не заупрямилась.  
  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла Айрис, и Селина выдохнула с облегчением. — Мы вернемся. В конце концов, не так уж далеко и уехали, в такую-то погоду, — недовольно добавила она. — Оставайтесь здесь, — приказала Айрис капитану Руту, а сама стремительно поднялась и пошла по направлению к ступеням.  
  
Селина бесшумно вернулась в комнату.  
  
— Мы возвращаемся потому, что господин Реджинальд выздоровел? — спросила она у Айрис, когда та вошла в комнату.  
  
— Ты все слышала? — это было скорее уточнением, чем удивлением.  
  
— Я стояла на лестнице, — кивнула Селина.  
  
Айрис пригладила волосы — короткая челка то и дело сбивалась — и натянула перчатки.  
  
— Да, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Мы возвращаемся поэтому. Я, конечно, могу продолжить путь сама — это не проблема, я знаю, куда ехать. Но лучше Наль.  
  
— Потому что он мужчина?  
  
— Потому что это был изначальный план, — Айрис набросила на плечи плащ. — Никогда не говори так, словно ты сама ни на что не способна без мужчин, — отрывисто произнесла она. — Потому что это не так, — ее глаза вдруг расширились, Айрис замерла посреди комнаты, словно что-то то ли вспомнила, то ли подумала, то ли поняла.  
  
Селина хотела было спросить ее, в чем дело, но та тряхнула головой, сбросив оцепенение.  
  
— Собирайся, Сэль, — тихо сказала Айрис, не глядя в ее сторону.  
  
Селина медленно потянулась к своей куртке и плащу.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы эта наша ночь забылась или стала единственной, — Селина вздрогнула и обернулась — Айрис смотрела на нее, держа в руках шляпу, уже полностью одетая.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
Та шагнула ближе, выронила шляпу и опустила руки на плечи Селины.  
  
— Это не было игрой для меня. Или чем-то незначительным, — Айрис говорила торопливо, сбивчиво, словно хотела сказать нужное до того, как испугается собственных слов. — Для меня это важно. Я… монсеньор по-прежнему мне нравится, но немного иначе, — она еле заметно усмехнулась. — И ты — больше.  
  
Селина ахнула, неверяще глядя на нее.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты не обязана чувствовать то же самое, — Айрис чуть сжала пальцы на ее плечах. — Я ни на чем не настаиваю. Я сама наделала много ошибок и поняла, что ты была рядом, только теперь, и вообще… но… все равно. Хотела тебе все сказать до того, как мы вернемся. А теперь идем, нас ждут.  
  
Селина не знала, что сказать в ответ. Поэтому она решила сделать по-другому — просто зажмурилась и потянулась вперед, целуя Айрис в губы.  
  
* * *  
  
Айрис стояла почти у самого края обрыва, невидяще глядя вниз, где на месте замка плескалось темное глубокое озеро. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым. Дорога обрывалась на подходе к замку — путь на юг теперь был отрезан огромным провалом на месте ее дома.  
  
Селина стояла чуть позади, прижимая руки ко рту, по ее щекам струились слезы.  
  
— Мама… — прошептала она.  
  
— И Дейдри. И Эдит. И… она, — сказала Айрис безжизненным голосом. — И Наль. И дядя Эйвон. И старая Нэн. Все.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Леворукий подери все это! — Айрис схватила ближайший камень, с хрустом выдрала его из заледеневшего ложа и швырнула в озеро. — Какого Леворукого они здесь остались! Какого Леворукого вообще!.. — ее голос сорвался, она осела в снег и закрыла лицо руками.  
  
— Сударыня, — капитан Рут и его люди тоже пребывали в смятении, не зная, что сказать и как поступить. — Сударыня, не надо так…  
  
— Сэль, — Айрис поднялась и повернулась к ней — Селина с удивлением увидела, что ее глаза — сухие. — На юг мы поехать не можем и поэтому не можем ничего узнать наверняка. Но госпожа Арамона могла уйти за нами или отправиться за помощью куда-нибудь в те места. Возможно, она спаслась — просто мы не знаем, понимаешь? Возможно, не все погибли. Возможно… к Леворукому, я просто отказываюсь в это верить! Понимаешь?  
  
Селина шмыгнула носом, но кивнула. Айрис была права — мама умная, вдруг она почувствовала что-нибудь и ушла? Или просто пошла в это время куда-нибудь по делам с господином Лараком? Они же много времени проводили вместе.  
  
— Да, — Селина торопливо вытерла глаза, следуя примеру Айрис. — Да, они могли уйти. Могли же?  
  
— Могли, — подтвердила Айрис. — А если так, нам здесь тоже нечего больше делать.  
  
— Но, сударыня, — подал голос капитан Рут.  
  
Айрис подняла руку, останавливая его.  
  
— Раз путь назад отрезан, — сказала она, — нам нужно идти лишь вперед. Возможно, потом выяснится, что кто-то остался жив, и мы найдем их. Но, учитывая то, что здесь произошло, у нас есть более срочное дело.  
  
— А именно? — капитан Рут растерянно мял поводья своего коня.  
  
— А именно, — Айрис перевела взгляд на Селину и кивнула ей. — Мы едем доложить обо всем маршалу Савиньяку. Вы со мной?


End file.
